La Tercera Ley de Newton
by kikitapatia
Summary: A toda acción corresponde una reacción de igual magnitud pero en sentido contrario.


**Descargo de responsabilidad** : ya sabemos que SB no me pertenece, pasemos a otro tema.

 **Oxybry** desearte lo mejor del mundo y miles de felicidades no representan el cariño que te tengo. Espero que te la pases muy bien, comas pastel hasta por los codos, helado de galletas Oreo y si no hay de ese pues sacrifícate con el de chocolate, y que tengas muchos abrazos.

Si llego para Navidad será un milagro porque entre tú y **mutemuia** me van a provocar un paro cardíaco. Espero que te guste porque tuya fue la idea, ojalá que le haya hecho honor.

彼シャツ **Kareshatsu**. La camisa del novio. Situación donde ella usa su camisa.

Este fic forma parte del proyecto ' **Kare-shirt'** de **oxybry, mutemuia y kikitapatia.**

* * *

.

 **Tercera Ley de Newton**

En el despacho personal del presidente de LME, un Lory furioso como nunca antes jamás se le había visto, a la vez que sorprendido, estaba casi al borde de un colapso. Si se hubieran podido ver, en vez de las estrellas y corazones que siempre parecían brillar a su alrededor, esta vez eran rayos y truenos que lo acompañaban saliendo de todas partes de su cuerpo. Su vestimenta reflejaba la ira contenida. Lucía un magnífico traje de jeque árabe. Su thobe o túnica en un color rojo intenso, la ghutra en el característico color blanco perfectamente sostenida en sus cabellos por su negra agal. Mientras con las manos se daba un suave masaje en las palpitantes sienes se dirige al primer actor de su compañía, alguien a quien él suponía ser el orgulloso portador del emblema del perfecto caballero, educado y completamente maduro, vaya un dechado de virtudes, quien en ese momento estaba sentado en su sillón con la cabeza recargada en el sofá, todavía vestido con ropa de deporte en pants, camiseta y tenis, en absoluto silencio y con una bolsa de hielo enredada en una toalla sobre la mitad de su cara, junto a una en extremo callada y con la única mano buena que tenía, bien metida entre sus piernas, muy compungida Kyoko, quien por alguna extraña razón lucía la sudadera que hacía el conjunto a los pantalones de Ren.

—Ren, cuando me pediste permiso para utilizar mi gimnasio personal para ayudar a Mogami-kun con sus clases de defensa personal para su próximo dorama, no me imaginé ni en lo más remoto del universo que estas pudieran ser las consecuencias. Ahora —voltea a ver de uno al otro a los dos protagonistas del siguiente escándalo, no es que ellos estuvieran involucrados en muchos, no, para nada, en realidad ellos no daban de qué hablar en la prensa, solo estuvieron enredados en un chismorreo en cadena acerca de un malentendido con el mánager, que sabrán los cielos quién lo habría empezado, claro que el despiste de Mogami-kun y los celos enormes de Ren tuvieron mucho que ver en eso, pero después de arreglar soberano alboroto que casi acaba con la vida del pobre castaño, ninguno de sus dos actores había estado involucrado nuevamente en algo así. Aparte de eso, seguían siendo bastante aburridos—. Quiere alguno de ustedes dos por favor, decirme qué diantres sucedió para que terminaran así —se sentó agotado en un sillón enfrente de los dos culpables—. Y ¿cómo demonios se lo explicaremos tanto a la prensa a quienes ya me imagino dándose un festín como a los directores de sus respectivos doramas?, ¿saben acaso ustedes las consecuencias que esto traerá para todos aquellos implicados en su trabajo?, ¡claro que lo saben!, es solo que tal vez no les importó tomar unas cuantas medidas de seguridad, ¿no es cierto?, ya mucho trabajo le ocasionaron a Yashiro-kun tratando de que los médicos del hospital guardaran el secreto de su situación —gritó exasperado—. Porque dudo mucho de que esto —señalándolos con el dedo a cada uno— pueda pasar desapercibido ni remotamente.

Kyoko miraba fijo el patrón de la nueva alfombra del despacho, cosa que le pareció de pronto muy interesante, tanto como para no atreverse a alzar la vista hacia su colérico jefe, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hubiera cruzado los dedos de las dos manos si no fuera porque el yeso que tenía en la derecha se lo impedía por completo.

Ren por su parte trataba de enfocar con su único ojo bueno al presidente, logrando solamente hacer muecas más que graciosas. El lado izquierdo de la cara lo tenía por completo hinchado y morado, tanto que el párpado se encontraba cerrado impidiéndole abrir ni un milímetro el ojo y no es que pudiera haberlo hecho de todas formas con soberana bolsa de hielo sobre él. Pero ni muerto podría confesarles la verdad de lo sucedido esa mañana y mucho menos frente a Kyoko. Porque de hacerlo ya podría irse despidiendo de la vida como la conocía. Él se había ofrecido a ayudarla con clases de defensa personal, ya que en el nuevo dorama de ella, tenía escenas donde haría uso de ese tipo de técnicas. Pero nunca se le ocurrió que ella llegaría a las clases luciendo unas mallas que más que ropa parecían una segunda piel, haciendo resaltar las magníficas curvas de su trasero y mucho menos que traería puesta una de sus camisetas, de él, que obviamente le quedaba enorme y que por supuesto, al agacharse le permitía ver gran parte de sus encantos, dos preciosas razones custodiadas por un delicado encaje y satín con las que, no solo se entretuvo, sino que se distrajo un momento de más y le impidió estar atento al siguiente movimiento de su novia, con la grave consecuencia de que su derecha conectó con mayor fuerza de la necesaria en su ojo, derribándolo noqueado al instante. Nunca hubiera creído que ella pudiera derribarlo con un derechazo y a la primera, pero era por completo su culpa y las razones no las iba admitir jamás.

Como ninguno de los dos hablaba, Lory miró al mánager del actor que estaba en una pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, anonadado con los hechos y que al saberse observado negaba firmemente con la cabeza ante la pregunta dándole a entender que no sabía qué había sucedido. Él había llegado justo cuando Kyoko aullando de dolor y protegiéndose la mano, acunándola contra su pecho, se arrodillaba frente a Ren, así que no había sido testigo del motivo del accidente. Así que regresó la vista a sus dos estrellados.

—Y bien, ¿quién de los dos va a responderme?, y otra cosa ¿por qué Mogami-san trae puesta tu sudadera Ren?, porque no creas que no me he percatado de que es tuya y no de ella —tragando grueso, Ren lo hizo, Kyoko solo cerró los ojos esperando oír la respuesta de su novio.

—Fue completamente mi culpa —y eso fue todo lo que el furibundo Lory le logró sacar al maltrecho Ren—, fue completa y absolutamente mi culpa.

Y no hubo poder ni orden o amenaza por su parte o la de su mánager que pudiera sonsacarle la razón o el motivo de semejante accidente o el porqué la chica lucía parte de la vestimenta de él.

* * *

.

N.A. Aquí van las definiciones de la vestimenta de los árabes.

El **Thobe, Khandura o Dishdash** es la vestimenta de los países del golfo.

El **Agal** es la cuerda negra que sostiene la **ghutra**.

Y esta última es el pañuelo que se usa sobre la cabeza.

N.A. 2 por si no han leído Una receta para el desastre pásense a leer la obra de oxybry, un fic hilarante por decir lo menos.


End file.
